A Wish
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: The sequel of Mistaken Identities, Castiel is torn between two Saiyans. The true mate and a substitute mate..
1. A Wish

Earth was in Castiel's mind the most boring planet he'd been on. Saiyans thrive on battle. Their best is knee deep in the bodies of their enemies. On earth Castiel was getting no challenge, other then the spars he had with the prince.

He didn't dare challenge his mate, it just wouldn't be a fight. The prince was the first to notice it. In the middle of a spar with the earth saiyan Vegeta saw the young saiyans tail curl tighter with each strike he made against Goku, before the prince shot forwards kicking the young legendary from behind.

When the legendary made a crater in the ground Vegeta spoke"He's not getting anything from you Kakarot your just not giving him what he needs.."

Goku blinked looking over to the prince speaking"But Vegeta we were having a good spar.."

"No you weren't you idiot he's holding back!" the prince scowled landing as he spoke"Well Legendary you going to get up and spar with a real elite.."

Castiel stood quietly before taking his stance once more. The two of them clashing like two Titans of old. Dirt flying as they struck each other down. They continued long after Goku left stopping for a break landing Vegeta spoke"So he's your mate isn't he brat? I pity you he's got no instinct..."

Castiel blinked before glaring"That's not true I know deep down he has them..He just..doesn't know what to do with them."

"How can you be so sure? Wouldn't you rather be with a real Saiyan then a imitation?" Vegeta smirked as Castiel spoke"...You, and me I..No I'm a legendary your a royal of Vegetasai.."

Vegeta growled one hand gripping Castiel's chin"Listen to me moron cause I am only going to say this once. Vegetasai is no more.. what ever things may have been they aren't any more.. I know what you are Carrier, and I KNOW what you can do." Castiel's eyes widened the fact he was a carrier he did not make public knowledge much less trusted anyone with. His voice was soft scared as he spoke."You, how did you learn of this?"

Vegeta smirked before he spoke quietly"Your scent told me all I needed to know and if that worm isn't going to take his rightful mate then I will.."

Castiel trembled shaking his head speaking"No he is my true mate..I can't.."

"..He might be but he doesn't understand that, for a saiyan he's very brain dead sometimes. He doesn't have the higher functioning.." Vegeta shook his head speaking softly."Many in his place would kill for you..We both know that."

"We also know that you and I are never meant to be. You have your mate." Castiel was silent looking at Vegeta his tail tucked.

Vegeta growled again his eyes narrowing" I will have a saiyan mate regardless of what you might think."

"I will never let your cub grow in me!" Castiel jerked away from the prince who glared then spoke"Fine, but when you are in heat and desperate that is when I will strike. You and I both know you will not resist so adamantly then.."

Castiel flushed brightly his heart beating fast before he spoke in a whisper"I would fight your will to the end of time, Kakarot is a beautiful saiyan.. Strong passionate about what he believes in.."

"He is also a complete mockery of all the Saiyan race is!" Vegeta glared his hair spiking up. Without his tail Castiel had learned to watch the prince's hair for certain signs. His mouth curling in a frown before he spoke."Just..Give me until my first heat here on earth to decide.."

Slowly Vegeta calmed himself speaking"Fine when is it?" Castiel flushed as he spoke quietly"One month..If by one month he hasn't picked up on anything then when I come in heat I'll.."

Castiel trailed off before Vegeta smirked speaking"You'll become mine Carrier and you will give me cubs.."

Castiel choked back his emotions as he nodded slowly. The fact the prince was even giving him this was astounding. Vegeta turned floating up giving Castiel a meaningful look before heading off.

Castiel walked quietly to the waterfall sitting his arms curling around his knees. He had to find somewhere to hide somewhere the prince could not hound him. His mouth curling in a frown before he walked into the water. Sometimes waterfalls had caves perhaps this one did as well. He'd swim through the water going under the waterfall coming up he'd stare in the cave. Pulling himself up into it he sighed. His hand would dart out several times to catch fish that went over the waterfall.

What could he do? If Vegeta made a claim on him he would be forced to go with the prince. He'd be forced to betray his own heart.

He brought his hand up to where his treasure lay safe around his neck taking it out of his armor he opened it listening to the gentle melody play. It soothed him when nothing else would. His father's scent had long since faded from it but the song was one he knew from long ago.

He could think clearly he'd have to out smart the prince. How though? He couldn't think a full belly from the meal made him slightly tired. With a sigh he lay down his eyes closing. What was he to do?

The waterfall would hide his scent from predators both intelligent and unintelligent. He knew though there was worse things then predators trying to eat him.

The next day:

Castiel stood up stretching the Namek was out in front of the waterfall meditating. What was his name Piccolo? Castiel floated out from the cave speaking gently"good morning Piccolo.." The Namek Piccolo opened one eye before nodding slowly"Castiel..did you sleep back there?" Castiel nodded slowly "I hope it's Ok..I didn't have anywhere to go.." Piccolo stared speaking"That's funny Bulma would help you if you..." Castiel interrupted the Namek something he normally didn't do."No!...No it's not safe.." Piccolo stared before standing up speaking"What happened..I leave this place for one second and you saiyans turn it into a Drama.."

Castiel shook his head speaking"I was not prepared for how preceptive the prince was..he read my scent he knows what I am.." Piccolo's arms folded as he spoke" I see...Let me guess he wants a Saiyan mate.." Castiel nodded "Yes and since I'm a carrier he's got it in his head that I will be that mate.." Piccolo tipped his head back speaking"And you don't want to?"

Castiel stared before folding his arms"I'd rather sleep with a human.." Piccolo chuckled softly before raising one hand hiding his mouth making a small coughing sound."Well...The only other Saiyan around is Goku and we both know he might not.." Castiel shook his head speaking quietly"I know...But..If another Saiyan showed..." Piccolo spoke quietly"Then they would be able to contest the prince's claim..Thing is who says the saiyan who shows won't be as bad if not worse.." Castiel sighed speaking"I don't know..I don't know what to do.." One hand would come up fingers buried in the black locks before he'd sigh.

Piccolo reached out resting his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder"then the only thing that you can possibly do is wish and pray.." Castiel stared at him a moment before speaking."...Wish... What if I wished Kakarot's saiyan instincts back..."

Author's note:

This is the Sequel to Mistaken Identities please read the first one if you have not. If you have read it then I hope you continue to read this one. Thank you for the wonderful views

Disclaimer: I don't own the saiyans or nameks they belong to their respective owners.


	2. Wish Of The Heart

He'd been living in that water fall cave for three days and it was getting to a point where he absolutely loathed the scent of the fish that were in spawning. Red eyes flicked to the cave mouth where the Namek who'd taken the young legendary under his wing set down some food.

A grateful smile came before he sat up looking to Piccolo speaking softly."I know you will not condone this.. I know you will hate me for what I purpose. I will say this though IF I where to mate with Vegeta it would be worse. He would no doubt use me as a catalyst to reproduce the Saiyan race. I do not want this, I wish to live in peace with the humans. They are weak Fragile creatures."

"You want to do something foolish and want me to look the other way?"

".. In a way yes, but hear me out before you say it is foolish."

Piccolo sat his arms folded before waving one hand."Alright I'll listen.."

"I want to return Kakarot's saiyan instincts to him. The only way to do this is through the Dragon balls.."

"I see you have put thought in the safest way to do this then?"

"I do have it though saiyans might be warriors who love battle, however we do not go looking for it. If a planet is peaceful I have every inclination to believe he would be as well."

Piccolo got a thoughtful look on his face as Castiel watched before the Namek spoke."I will condone this on one condition."

Castiel looked relieved before speaking" Name the condition before I agree.."

Piccolo smirked as he spoke" I want to train the first born cub.."

Castiel snorted speaking"Of course I know your style can be ajusted to a Saiyan child you did teach the Demi.."

"...I will go talk to Bulma..She'll have a device you can use to find them." Piccolo stood as Castiel spoke."I won't need it I still have my scouter and if I need I can ask my mother for help.."

"Your mother?" Piccolo raised one brow before folding his arms"So you are a Demi then?"

"..I am which is why perhaps the jump to the legendary form is so taxing for me.."

Castiel was silent watching Piccolo go before opening the communicator up speaking."Mother are you there?" the familiar face of the red head popped up as Vex spoke" In the flesh baby what's wrong?"

The cutesy name was not missed though Castiel knew it meant his mother cared. His brow lifting as he spoke" I need help locating seven items scattered over the globe."

Vex tipped his head speaking" Hmm this wouldn't happen to be the legendary Dragon Balls would it?"

Castiel nodded speaking" Yes mother it would be one in the same."

"I see, well your in luck then sweetie cause I just happen to have a custom made special radar just for you." Vex waved one finger before Castiel could speak."I'll bring it over I've heard the situation and I must say I'm shocked at his highness. All saiyans according to Raditz know you do not get between true mates.. I don't care who you are. For the prince to go this far he must be desperate.."

Castiel nodded a little disturbed his mother had been following him even from the pseudo dimension he had crafted using his technology it still disturbed him a little.

It was a few seconds later and Vex stood in the cave wrinkling his nose speaking"Sweetie if you needed a house I could have made you one.."

Castiel flushed turning to the side"I didn't want to be a burden.."

Vex blinked then wrapped his arms around Castiel who blinked eyes widening."Oh honey you are never a burden! Your my little miracle of science!" Castiel sighed rolling his eyes before speaking"I just..don't want things handed to me..."

Vex snorted before speaking"Oh sweetie I wouldn't just hand it over to you..I'd be handing it to your mate as well...So have you made any moves on the hunky Kaka?"

Poor Castiel's face went bright red as he spoke."MOTHER! It's not like that!"

"Of course it's not he still has his head up his ass I see..." Vex sighed stroking Castiel's hair speaking."My poor sweet baby being stuck in this cave while Ebil Kakay goes home to his nice warm little house on the mountain..." Castiel looked flustered before speaking"Mother please don't make a scene!"

Vex pouted speaking" But Cassie I'm your mother I worry... Are you eating enough? Are you getting enough sleep? Are you exercising enough?!"

Castiel sighed speaking" Yes mother to all of them Piccolo helps me with my exercise and he brings me food if I can not leave due to the prince.."

Vex sighed stroking his hair"I wish you'd be a little less proud..Taking a little help is not being weak.."

Castiel folded his arms in his mother's hug speaking"Would you do it?!"

"Absolutely not why I got where I was by working hard! No sir no charity or hand out..." Vex trailed off before sighing softly."Honey..."

"No mother... I want to be strong for Kakarot..When he comes I want him to see someone worthy of him.."

"And worthy of this?" Vex released his son to gesture at the cave."I am sure Kakay will love sleeping on hard stone floors and among furs..."

Castiel bit his lip before sighing"Fine...You can give it to me for that human thing called a birthday...You always make a big deal out of it..."

Vex smiled clapping his hands in a giddy fashion"Agreed now... This radar was special made to withstand your Legendary form's power if you had to take it."

Castiel blinked looking surprised speaking"How did you?"

"Tut that's for me to know and you to simply enjoy and use... It's very special and I want you to promise me to take good care of it."

Castiel nodded before his mother held out a small glowing green gem putting it to his son's wrist the gem attached it's self gleaming brightly."There it'll absorb a small amount of Ki to charge which should take around a day or so then after that your good to go..Also due to the nature of this gem just like your others you can't have someone stealing it. Only you can remove it and only you can use it."

Castiel spoke quietly"Mother is it possible to make something to shape my Ki?"

Vex's eyes gleamed before he smiled mischievously"Now who said I hadn't thought of that already?"

Castiel looked hopefully at his mother before the slim red head smirked pushing his hair back"Come on honey who's the greatest mother in the universe..."

Castiel knew this for all this posturing his mother would deny him nothing helpful so with a smile he spoke tilting his head."I don't know mother... Who is?"

Vex pouted before speaking"Why me of course! Look at your wrist and tell me another mother could give their child the same."

Castiel forgot his worries for a moment and laughed with his mother speaking"You mother you are the greatest in the universe."

Vex smiled before attaching another gem to his son's wrist before speaking"This will let your Ki take the form of blades if you need it you have to press it, but be careful in your legendary form they'll be twice as strong so you've been warned dear and if you ever think about rampaging I can also use these gems to block your Ki for your safety.."

Castiel was stunned it was like a safe guard in a way just in case and from the look of his mothers face he did not like admitting it to his own child. Castiel didn't know if he should be angry or grateful his mother put that much thought and research into him.

"..Thank you mother.."

"...I want to see you happy honey that reminds me I'm going to stock that house with things for you to enjoy..A music room..With those fingers you could be great at the piano or maybe the guitar.." Castiel sighed as his mother waved walking through the door with one last statement."...Honey be careful what you wish for.." Castiel nodded knowing as cryptic as the statement was it was a warning and by nodding he showed he understood his mothers request for discretion and safety from his child.

How long had he been on Earth? What was another night sleeping here if it meant he could be happy? Castiel was quiet thinking before he sat up had it been a month? No it couldn't have been not yet not when he was so close to this. His eyes widened as he stood checking the wall. Two days till his heat and two days before Vegeta would play his hand. Castiel's eyes widened before he slid down the wall his hands enfolding his face. A look of determination coming as he spoke" I must rely on my instinct..Which means I need to spread my scent now in as many places as I can to throw him off..."

Soon Castiel was flying through the air setting up his little zones in all his places. He'd make sure to throw the prince off as much as he could. This also served another purpose as well, once his radar was functioning he could use his gems to teleport to the balls cutting down his time as well. Castiel thought about it before flying as far as he could either which way scattering his scent out here and there letting it mingle in the wind to disorientate the one who'd more then likely be chasing him in a day or two.

Quickly his network was set up and he went home passing over Kakarot's little mountain home stopping to look for a moment at it. Kakarot still had his treasure was it safe? Was the other male being gentle with it?

Castiel could not resist taking a small peek and what he saw shocked him. The earth bound Saiyan sat holding the mysterious little music box his father had given him listening to it. Kakarot had figured out how to do it? This amused the young legendary before those onyx eyes looked up meeting his own. Castiel's heartbeat sped up as the earth bound saiyan opened the window leaning out it."Cassie? What are you doing out there?" Castiel thought for a moment then sighed assuming a sitting pose in midair speaking" I was passing over and I saw the light on.. Kakarot does something trouble you?" Castiel did not regret asking the question it was his own nature that screamed at him to comfort this male.

Goku or Kakarot as Castiel and Vegeta both called him looked at the younger for a moment before speaking." I'm.. torn in a way..." Castiel could swear the other could hear his heart beat as he listened with baited breath before speaking"Kaka.. Why are you torn?" Could it be? Had Kakarot dreamt of him?

"I've been having strange dreams the only time I sleep well is when this is playing for some reason.. When Chi chi shuts it off before she goes to bed I wake up...I have the dream after that.."

"...Kakarot are you happy with her?"

Kakarot raised one brow scratching the back of his head speaking"Well..." The question never got answered because the woman in question came into the room seeing Castiel she screeched hurting the young legendary's ears throwing a frying pan at him. Where she'd gotten it he'd never know he didn't even know women could throw them like that but as it whizzed past his head he caught it. "...If your a lady you should act like it.. I haven't offered any harm to you woman..I was talking with my friend is all.." With that he held the frying pan out to Kakarot who took it looking apologetic."Sorry...Cassie.." Their fingers brushed as he gave the pan back Castiel had all he could do to keep from flushing but then it happened." Oh my god...Your in love with my husband.." Castiel stared at the woman his eyes widening his cheeks going bright red from shame before he winked out of existence. Castiel never knew of the fight the two had over Chi chi's bad manners that night or that Kakarot wasn't as Dense as he let others think.

Castiel had to hurry he HAD to find them.

He didn't have a choice in the matter the prince was hot on his heels intent on getting his mate. Castiel was intent on getting his true mate.

Neither of them were ready for what was about to happen though. It would be the day the earth stood still. Kakarot had been having the dreams for a while and had no clue what to think of them. He felt it was important and being a simple man he did not fight his head when it let him in on something like this. He also had the feeling Saiyans were not like humans on all levels. From the way Vegeta was pursuing Castiel something was wrong. He was being kept from the truth that his mind was so desperately trying to tell him. The child in his dreams the little house tucked away by the waterfall. It had to be something having to do with Castiel.

When he felt Vegeta start to go after the young legendary he wasn't sure what he should do before another screaming fit from Chi Chi made something in him snap. His hair bristled for the first time since he was a child his eyes narrowing as he turned his head looking to her standing to his full height."WOMAN! SHUT UP!" Kakarot panted he was beyond furious his spiked hair standing up in such a way."I've had it! I've been loyal to you since our child was born! I let you lead me around by the nose curtail me and run me ragged when I'm home...No more!" Kakarot slammed the door to their bed room a bag over his shoulder taking to the air. Castiel's music box hung around his neck within his Gi as he flew. He could track by power as well as his other senses. The instant transmission worked wonders for him though the site he came on made his blood boil. Poor Castiel was seconds away from being bit by Vegeta before the two of them heard the growl.

Kakarot's hair brightened his eyes going to bright green his bag tossed to the side as he spoke."...Get off him Vegeta..."

"Stand down third class...He's mine I hunted and found him.." Vegeta's words were cold as he spoke his hair bristled as well his tail snapping side to side in quick movements. Castiel took the moment of distraction to teleport away from Vegeta after pushing the other away from himself. The prince had not counted on this. His mouth curving down as he spoke"After I beat you down finally I'll have my prize and the saiyan race will flourish.."

"Over my dead and rotting body.." The little red head stepped out followed by Raditz who looked disappointed with Vegeta but said nothing. "I'll not have you using MY child as some kind of twisted breeding stock Vegeta.. Your mother would be ashamed of you so would your father! Shame on you!"

At mention of his father Vegeta growled then snapped annoyedly."Stay out of this human! He's a Saiyan it doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Oh but it does Vegeta..See he's mine by blood so it does.."

Vegeta looked floored for a moment before speaking"How is this possible?! Your a human male."

Vex folded his arms before smirking"What's the matter Vegeta you don't know about mutants? You really think that I'm from this simplistic little time period? No I'm not... I came here when you were still in diapers little boy.." Vex's face went ice cold as he stalked forwards to stand in front of his child."Now you two boys are going to have a little fight.. I know how the Saiyan thing goes Vegeta.. Kakarot's brother told me how it worked in case you pulled something like this. No sneaky tricks no back stabbing and no mind games... IF I see any of it so help me I will take my son and I will choose his mate since you want to squabble like a child over a toy over him.."

Castiel had never seen his mother this angry and to tell the truth part of him was afraid. When Raditz reached out one hand resting it on his shoulder he jumped his tail puffing out till he noticed it was just him. A shaky breath came before Raditz guided him to the side sitting him down speaking in a soothing manner."did he hurt you?"

Castiel shook his head speaking softly"No, no I'm fine just startled.."

Raditz smirked speaking"Never seen your mommy this pissed have you?"

"No and if this is what he looks like angry I can see why your so sensitive around him.."

Raditz chuckled brushing his fingers over Castiel's hair in a soothing manner."Hush up cub your mothers about to work his magic.."

"Alright boys I want a good clean fight tournament style rules.. I'm gonna draw a circle using a light..Get thrown out or knocked out your declared the loser... Anything goes try not to blow a hole in the planet though..And Vegeta you pull any Ki ring bull shit and I will personally make sure you never use it again am I clear?" Vex turned looking from each one as a fifty foot circle appeared around the two Saiyans."...I mean it...I will do it..If it means protecting my baby you have no clue how ruthless I can be.." Those green eyes narrowed on that red head's face before he stepped out of the circle raising one hand."...Begin!"

For a moment neither moved Kakarot glowing golden before Vegeta made the jump as well to super saiyan. Vex stood off to the side with his monitors watching the two as his Camera's spun around keeping track of the fighting saiyans before Vegeta broke then threw the first punch. It was like watching something brutal. Despite Raditz's attempts to calm him Castiel was anxious this fight would either break him or make him. Then it happened Vegeta knocked Kakarot into the air catching the taller Saiyan on the chest a sickening crack was heard as he plummeted to earth. He was inside the ring luckily but as Kakarot danced around trying to fish something out Vegeta smirked floating in midair to watch the clown. Castiel's eyes widened as Kakarot fished out his music box a look of horror on the earth saiyan's face before he spoke in a cold tone"You did that on purpose.."

"Did I clown? Did your mother give you that when you where little? Maybe Bulma did?!" The mocking tone the laughter that came. Vegeta was not prepared for the whirl wind of blows that came at him. Kakarot was no longer fighting clean as he normally did. Vex was about to call him on one move when Raditz spoke softly"Don't... Just let it go honey...He's breaking through something.."

The years of emotional torment at Chi chi's hands the screaming the hours spent doing what she wanted with their child. Gohan might be ruined when it came to being a total fighter but something told him with Cassie it would be perfectly fine to train their child. Kakarot put aside his differences in instinct as he hammered Vegeta out of the ring the proud prince laying in the dirt outside it.

Vex threw one hand up"Winner Son of Bardock Kakarot!"

Vegeta looked positively furious but he could not go against the statement Vex made. One look at the red head's eyes and he knew just like a saiyan female that little red head would fight him with everything he had. Though even Vegeta had his stupid moments. When Vex walked into the ring to congratulate and take the music box from Kakarot Vegeta struck. With Mommy out of the way he could try again while Kakarot's guard was down. Vegeta smirked as his hand sunk into the flesh of Vex's chest the red head stiffening before his head turned. Vegeta had never had any creature do what this ferocious little creature did. Vex walked forwards calmly turning to regard the prince then a resounding slap echoed through the area as he spoke."You spoiled arrogant self centered brat! How dare you! " for a moment Vegeta just stared at the red head not understanding why he wasn't dying before he saw the wound seal it's self over with new skin and flesh. His head tilting as he spoke"What are you..."

Vex smiled coldly before he leaned speaking very quietly in such a voice it made the hair on the back of Vegeta's neck rise."..I am that child's mother..I saved him I took care of him keeping a careful eye on him..I tended his wounds when he was hurt and I helped him escape the royals of YOUR family...You ever lift a finger to another innocent human again I will crush you Vegeta..I will crush you like an egg under my boot.." That soft quiet cold voice made Vegeta cringe as he noticed out of the corner of his eye Raditz cringing as well. Evidently he now figured out who wore the pants in that house hold. Vex walked over to Kakarot once more before taking the music box speaking softly"Kakarot you ever hurt my little boy and I'll flay the skin off your tail slowly...Painfully..." Kakarot raised one brow before speaking"My tail? How I don't have one any more.." Raditz smirked taking Vex's arm"Oh you will little brother you will.." Vex smirked speaking quietly"Cassie I have your house set up by the waterfall I want both of you to go home and for Kami's sakes get some rest before you fool around..."

As Raditz and Vex walked through the door to Vex's lab Raditz spoke"You know their not going to wait.." Vex chuckled softly speaking"After that I can't say as I blame them.."

Author's note:

Holy hell five pages long. I know this doesn't have good grammer in it, but at least my spelling is good... Anyways a new chapter I do not enjoy picking on Vegeta but I wouldn't put him past it to do it. No I do not regret breaking Goku and chi chi up the woman hurts my damn ears when she whines...

PS. Thank you to those who favorited and or Reviewed again i'd like to remind if you wish to review as guest I have that function enabled. I'm putting a lot of time and effort into thinking up these, but I'm also putting effort for my OC's not to be power characters. So by that regard I would like some reviews to let me know I'm pleasing people who read this. If you don't like something tell me. I'll try to keep it in mind for the next story I write. Thank you for reading, and Thank you for your patience with this long author's note.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them I'm simply borrowing them.. Mr Toriyama is the owner.


	3. A Wish A Blinding Miracle

The home was beautiful, a swing fit for two on the small porch it was something precious. Something that Castiel had always wanted. Security, to belong with someone. Kakarot was that someone even if he was awkward. It was an endearing thing in a way. Castiel was used to being pushed around having to fight. With Kakarot there was no fight there was give and take and return.

The stars where out that night like thousands of fire flies the two sitting on the swing watching them flicker. Castiel had been out among them while searching for his home. Now that he'd found it he enjoyed every touch, every word was his most precious treasure. His head resting on Kakarot's shoulder the taller saiyan's arms around him as they had their eyes upturned to the stars.

"Cassie why is it I feel, complete with you?" Kakarot's head turned as he looked down onyx eyes meeting ruby.

"Because I was born for you.. Adversity made me strong and kindness made me compassionate.." Castiel leaned up his fingers seeking his mate's chin his lips pressing to the earth Saiyan's lips in a sweet kiss. There was no need for them to be rough with one another. There was no rush there was no need for them to push. In the months of being together they'd grown Kakarot's tail back. Castiel's tail curled around his mate's tail as the two smiled.

Their minds mingled sending thoughts, images to one another. They had no secrets in their relationship there was none. Unless he was excited Castiel never raised his voice. There was no need their ears were sensitive enough to catch the smallest breath of wind past the others lips. Their skin was sensitive enough to feel the wind brush along it. There was a sense of security belonging between the two of them.

Thus when Kakarot came home from fishing and saw Castiel working in the kitchen his head tilted watching the other. When Castiel felt his mate's leer he raised one brow at the flush over Kakarot's cheeks. A slight chuckle coming as he pressed one of the sweet fruits he'd been mashing for jam to his mate's lips. "Welcome home Kaka... Did you catch something?"

Kakarot opened his mouth taking the sweet berry from his mate's fingers refusing to miss the chance of licking the tips of those fingers free of the juice. Castiel flushed at his mate's innocent antics before Kakarot spoke. "Yes I caught two of them. Think that'll be enough?"

Castiel chuckled then smiled speaking."Gee I don't know Kaka you do eat a lot..."

The snort that came from his larger mate amused Castiel so when those strong but gentle arms curled around he still smiled into the kiss that followed. The taste of the berry mingled with his mate's own natural taste made him purr softly before Kakarot pulled back."Mmm..."

The one thing both liked to do was to dance not to a fast pace slow calm. There was no need for them to speed up anything. Both were happy with the intimacy of what they had. The rush of training with an equal opponent left them on a new high though. When the black star balls where used and Kakarot was returned to a child form though Castiel was willing to follow his mate to the ends of the universe. Even to the other world meeting the oldest Kai had been amusing. Since Kakarot had his tail already the old Kai told him of the level four form and it's power that would be needed to defeat the last dragon. However he also told him of the risk. Castiel spoke up after the old Kai finished."Kakarot is not the only one in his mind..I am also there you know." The old Kai looked amused for a moment speaking"So I guess you kids are mates then huh? That's good he'll need that calm when he changes.. "

"I know this.. I know what the Oozaru form is capable of.."

"Well so long as you two know the risks of it.. One last thing Are you aware that in the forth form Kakarot will be more how do I put this.."

"Just spit it out old man..."

"Fine fine, Kakarot in the fourth form will be an adult. Once he drops out of it though he will be a child once more."

"How long can he hold the form?"

"Eh? Well we don't know actually.."

Castiel face palmed sighing softly before shaking his head"It's fine I'll time it when he does change then we'll know..."

"Good for you! He's still the same boy you fell in love with just..Pint sized.."

Castiel snorted before nodding"Of course he is he's my mate and he always will be.."

"...Remember that Castiel your going to need that devotion and so is he.."

Castiel blinked going to say something before the old Kai spoke"Well times up boys get back down there and bag yourselves a Baby..."

Castiel glared at the use of the thing's name then snorts"He is not the only powerful one around..Kakarot will beat him."

While the two were gone though the people of earth had been bullied by Baby. Having taken over them using methods less then nice he now controlled them. His first act had been to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to return the Tuffle planet in orbit around Earth. So when the two Saiyans go to return Castiel spoke"Wait...Not earth he won't be there he's on the Tuffle Planet..Him and a few others..." Kakarot had learned to take Castiel's flashes of insight for what they were. Nodding to Kibito Kai he spoke"We have to get to that planet."

"I'm assuming this is a mate thing?" Kibito Kai spoke looking a little disturbed but none the less at Kakarot's urging did as asked.

The two appearing on the planet of the Tuffles stared at their surroundings before a hideous laugh came.

"Look at this two monkeys for the price of one! Ha ha ha what a fun time we'll have!"

As Castiel turned he went pale in the body of Vegeta came the voice of their foe. Castiel's hair spiked up as he growled loudly"You monster!"

"Aww what's the matter missing your monkey prince? He's here up here.." Baby's hand rose tapping the side of his head as he giggled loudly."Poor little prince...He just couldn't keep up with Kakarot.."

Castiel stared his eyes going white as he growled"I'll kill you..." The legendary's power burned through his body as he rushed forwards his eyes narrowed. Baby laughed before Castiel's fist rammed into his face tossing him back."Coward! Get out here and face me yourself!" Baby was surprised if only for a moment before he smirked"Ahh yes the legendary power.. The dark taint of the saiyan race.. How's your father?" Another loud giggle took place before Castiel turned"...Kaka..Do it..Do what you have to."

"But Cassie there's no moon?! How can I transform?!" Kakarot held his hands up pleadingly before Castiel kicked baby away going over to his mate."Kaka... Where is our home?"

"On earth?"

"Where are our memories?"

"...You want me to look at the earth?"

Castiel nodded before moving so his mate had a clear image of the earth floating in front of him. It was a gamble. It was a gamble that Castiel was willing to take. Their beautiful blue planet drifting Serenely in front of the Tuffle planet did the trick though. The Golden Ape was achieved but Kakarot's mind was out of focus out of place. It was an animal in there. Baby grinned holding Castiel at arm's leanth who hissed loudly weakly kicking the other.

"Oh don't worry monkey I won't kill you.. I think I'll let your mate do it for me..Hee hee how deliciously poetic.." With that baby tossed Castiel in the path of the rampaging ape. What the Tuffle creation did not know was that the two were connected. Kakarot's foot stopped inches from Cassie who lay there before looking up into the red eyes of his mate. The giant ape reached down in an almost reverent manner picking his mate up gently holding him.

Cassie reached out speaking "Kaka..Where are our memories?"

The great red eyes widened as his words broke through the haze of the animal's instincts to the man within them. Kakarot sat his mate down drifting back to glow golden his form shrinking into that of an adult. The super Saiyan four was reached. Castiel started his timer speaking" Kakarot you have to beat him...You can do it.."

"I know Cassie...But before I go.." Those strong but gentle arms wrapped around holding Castiel. This form truly was his favorite. The soft warmth of that fur the nuzzle given. To him Kakarot was gentle a big baby. He almost felt sorry for Baby before he spoke" He's using Vegeta's body..We both know the prince's limits...But I have a gambit for you.. What would happen if Vegeta's body transformed?"

Kakarot looked at his mate like he'd lost his mind before speaking"That would be very bad.."

"No Kaka it wouldn't..."

Castiel smiled before shaking his head"I don't think we'll have to worry about that.." Castiel was cut off as the two heard a voice come from the tower"Lord Baby! Hold still right there!"

What the two did not know was that Bulma Briefs had figured out and built a machine to give Baby what he needed to force the transformation. So now the two were confronted by a towering ape.

Castiel spoke"...It's time for the prince's gambit.." Castiel flew in front of baby his arms folded. As Baby went to swing at him Castiel spoke"Just a moment My Lord..." Surprised Baby stopped halting his attack staring at the young legendary who spoke."Allow me a moment of your time... I noticed you do not rampage...why is that?"

Baby was fooled by the clever question and as Kakarot readied his attack Baby was completely fooled into taking the hit of the powerful attack. At first there was nothing then it suddenly hit sending the two to the ground.

While the two where fighting though Kibito Kai was running around in his own opinion as a cat burgler. His objective was met though getting the Sacred water and after dosing the people of the tower with it he quickly He moved to slowly release it over the Earth Planet releasing the people who were originally of earth to their senses.

Baby growled in frustration as he spoke"HOW! How is this possible! This body should be! ARGH!" A sneak attack from Kakarot while Baby rants ends the giant ape's body ability shrinking him back to Vegeta's normal form. Beaten and battered Baby releases the prince who is not happy.

Landing in front of Vegeta protectively Castiel stands firm"..." His cold white stare tells Baby this is not a mind he can win again so the villain flees. Heading for a ship leaving all behind Baby seeks to make his escape. He could head to earth he had followers there he could hide among them and never be found. What he did not expect was to be confronted with a figure that Castiel knew well. It was his father his sire. Broly had been called by Vex who pleaded with the legendary to join the fight. Broly was not happy and in a flash of a vibrant green Ki it was all over.. Baby was no more not even he could withstand the force of the Legendary's power in his current form.

Thankfully Broly was able to be caught up By Kakarot using the instant transmission and brought to the Tuffle planet. Castiel stared as his father hugged him speaking"Da Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Broly flicked his tail speaking"Your mother said you were in over your head so I got a call stating you needed help." Just then the Super Saiyan Four form dropped out leaving behind a child Goku.

"This is...Not good..."

"Oh it gets worse..According to your mother the planet Earth is going to Explode soon so he's going to need all the power he can get...Hold still Kakarot...And I'm only doing this for my son..." One hand rested on Kakarot's head who looked up at Broly before he felt the rush of Vibrant green Ki enter his body. It was a rush like he'd never felt from anyone else. The power of the Legendary few where gifted with it and Castiel was touched by his father's gesture before his sire spoke."Castiel after he transforms you need to get the people of Earth onto this planet. Your mother said it could take the force of earth's blast..Move it now!"

It was a struggle to get the people of earth off when one woman noticed her son was gone. Kakarot being who he was went to find him. It was a little hard but he found him with Piccolo of all people."Stragglers are such a pain.." Holding the boy out to Kakarot who grabbed the boy and Piccolo using his instant transmission only Piccolo let go at the last minute the two on the Tuffle planet. Kakarot was frantic before he heard his friends voice.'_Right about now I know your __panicking..Don't..The black star balls need to be wiped off and as long as I'm alive they'll be around.. Consider this my official ending Son-kun..' _ with those parting words Kakarot calmed knowing what Piccolo was doing and hung his head knowing the Namek was right. As the planet blew up Castiel spoke"Damn it..."

Kakarot blinked looking to his mate speaking"What is it?"

"...Our house just went up with it.."

Kakarot stared at his mate before chuckling softly"We'll just use the dragon balls and wish the earth back..It'll be there..."

"...I know..but that still doesn't make me happy.."

"Well maybe this will.." Those strong arms curling around pulling him into a warm embrace. Castiel melted as his mate kissed him just as tender and gentle as always. Regardless what form he was in Kakarot was Kakarot..

Author's note: Jesus four pages?! My god I have to stop getting up early.. Anyways I attempted to keep some of the baby Saga as close to Canon as I could.. Been a while since I've seen it still not an execuse I can use fully. There are means of watching it but I thought I'd throw a few changes in... Anyways should I keep it going or end it here? I have to admit the dragon saga was my favorite of the GT set.. The girly looking dragon was priceless.. Born from the wish of the most comftorable pair of underware... Not something I'd advertise but Eh thank you for the views and let me know if I should keep it going please?

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon ball GT all are owned by Funimation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama... I bet you thought I was gonna say please support the Official release :) Hee hee..


	4. 17's wish (A Cry of an Artificial heart)

It had been a week since the hole opened. Cassie was more and more agitated with something. When Kakarot asked him what it was he merely shook his head. How could he explain something like this to his mate? What could he tell him? He needed to meditate on it to calm his turmoil and allow his mind clarity.

Sitting by the stream at Piccolo's waterfall Castiel closed his eyes focusing. Something felt off he knew this. Like something was there that didn't belong. Something was lurking on the planet that shouldn't be. Every one was in turmoil when he came back to the house. Kakarot's friends were there including android 18. She'd long sense married one of the other Z fighters Krillin and the two had a daughter named Marron.

Castiel was happy for them having been at the wedding with Kakarot. He'd been amused by them admiring 18's fire ball temper. Now he felt though something was very wrong his vision blurred and he went very still his tail going ramrod straight. Kakarot knew what this was and gently shooed the others back keeping a careful eye on his mate. He knew better then to touch Cassie though. As sweet natured as his mate was to touch him now wouldn't be good. Cassie was having a vision which might be why he'd been so off.

It was something Kakarot would have to talk to him about when they were alone. Krillin was watching this speaking"Hey Goku is he ok?"

Kakarot turned looking to Krillin nodding slowly speaking"He's having a vision of sorts you could say..He'll be fine in a few moments I think..."

"Ok as long as your sure he's ok.." Krillin trailed off looking at Castiel's face quietly before going back to talking to his wife who'd also been watching.

18 finally spoke up "Goku if you don't at least let me get him some water your in trouble.."

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head before nodding"Yea could you bring some? I'm sure he'll be thirsty after he comes out of it."

Kakarot thought for a moment. He had to buy his mate a little more time before they started fussing but what could he do? Thinking quickly Kakarot spoke"Hey 18 How's your brother doing?"

Her attention diverted from his mate it was kind of a shock to suddenly see Castiel latch onto Kakarot trembling his eyes large. Quickly Kakarot's arms were around Castiel holding the other as the now shivering Saiyan stood drinking the water 18 offered him refusing to let his mate go completely. Castiel spoke quietly"Something is very wrong..We need to find 17 quickly..Something..No someone is after him.."

18 was shocked of course this was her brother her family. The Z fighters quickly broke up taking off all but Kakarot who couldn't. Kakarot studied his mate speaking softly."What did you see?"

"...Two of them..Two of 17.."

"..What?! How?"

"I don't know all I know is they will become one.."

"How do we stop it?" Kakarot looked nervous as Castiel shook his head speaking.

"We can't I don't think I'm not sure I couldn't finish."

"What did you see Cassie?"

Castiel turned to Face Kakarot speaking softly"Kaka..Something is going to happen that will break one of us...The other is going to almost die.."

"You said almost die? Then neither of us will die?" Kakarot shook his head speaking"It will be fine Cassie"

"...No Kakarot..Neither of us will how ever... I'm going to have to make a terrible choice I think..Without you.." The two looked at one another before Kakarot smiled"I'm sure Cassie you'll make the right choice.."

That gentle innocent faith a smile coming as Castiel nodded speaking"Alright Kaka I will.."

The two split off Castiel going one way Kakarot going the other. Castiel was worried and sought out the prince. "Please your highness..Help him...is he not one of your subjects too?!"

"Quiet you little minx! Respect your prince!" Vegeta did not raise a hand though he knew better then that. Castiel's eyes flashing as he brought his hand against the prince's chest."I will Respect you when you stop picking and choosing! He is just as much a saiyan as you or I! He's simply able to see past our pride to what really matters!"

Vegeta's hand shoots out gripping Castiel's chin"You have to be kidding me... You want me to help him..My Rival..For what? What do I get out of it?!"

Castiel's eyes widened before he closed them. The choice that horrible choice he'd have to make. Castiel's face went pale he felt the bond between him and Kakarot suddenly snap stiffening he gasped. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He knew what this was he knew what was happening. If he didn't act quickly he would lose two of his last remaining subjects. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he reared his head back then sank his teeth deep into Castiel's neck. A new bond threading repairing the ragged angry bond. Castiel's mind filling with the brooding thoughts of the prince. '_...I'll help..For you._'

Vegeta took off Castiel was hot on his heels. Castiel pulling level with Vegeta before the two came across a strange sight. It was just as Castiel had seen. Two android 17's stood before fusing into one being. Castiel's eyes narrowed before he spoke softly"Be careful my prince..Do not be hasty.." Vegeta nodded before descending. Castiel stayed above to watch the fight. He was not impressed "..Vegeta get up here..Right now!" Vegeta dropped his attack heading up"What you little Minx can't you see I'm busy here!?"

"Yes your busy showing off! Look at him Vegeta your not harming him with energy...Think..Why is that?"

"What?! Wait..." Vegeta glared folding his arms taking the distraction Kakarot's eldest brats gave as a chance to analyze the situation from above watching. Where had he seen these antics before that's when he remembered the android "This trick I've seen it before..Android 19 did this...He's absorbing energy.."

"..Look notice any thing el?!" Castiel trailed off as he felt two hands grip his arms

"Quiet you little meddler! You will not spill the secret of my creation!" It was Gero who'd grabbed him.

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he spoke"Get your slimy hands off me...Don't you know the prince of all Saiyan's consort when you see him?!" All it took from that normally gentle saiyan was a slap and like a doll Gero went flying. Castiel moved back into his place beside Vegeta who eyed him speaking." He didn't harm you did he?"

"No my prince I am fine..We must hold him...I feel something is happening.."

"I can take this miserable Android trash by my self.."

Castiel stood back knowing better then to raise objections with the hot tempered prince.

He stood back letting the prince take his blows stepping in only one he couldn't stand it any more."NO!" Castiel raised his hands to block the orb of light when he felt the wind displaced behind him. It was Kakarot's small form pulling Vegeta to safety. "Cassie!"

"And who are you?" Castiel turned back to see right in front of him the Android.

"None of your business you foul creature.." Castiel glared as the Android raised one brow.

"You dare to glare at me? Who are you?!" The Android narrowed his eyes bringing up one hand"I'll ask you one more time then I start blasting.."

Castiel glared knowing he could buy more time for Vegeta and Kakarot if he kept him talking."...My name is Castiel.."

"Castiel? A saiyan? Your different then them...Why is this? What binds you?!" The android was curious 17 had never seen anyone like this Saiyan.

Castiel smirked before speaking"I bind myself..That and the system created by my mother...Should I show you what happens when I take it off line?"

"No Cassie!" Kakarot flung one hand out before Castiel spoke"Quiet Kakarot...This..This android needs to learn he is not perfect. He has a flaw and I know what it is."

Vegeta glared before speaking" Castiel as your prince I order you to show him the power of the Saiyan race!" This was not just an order from his prince but also his second mate. Castiel reached up releasing the earring from his ear his bands from his arms being dropped."As you command your highness.."

Castiel's eyes glowed going white as he spoke"Are you ready? Shall I kill you quickly?" 17 had never seen such a thing his eyes narrowing as he started doing calculations. The Doctor Myu calculating as well."It's not problem 17 he's just another stupid Monkey"

"Unfortunately for you I am not just another Stupid Monkey...I am something that there should be only one of..Something terrible and foreboding..I am the child of the Legendary Saiyan, and you should fear me."

with that done Castiel shot forwards his eyes narrowed. These Androids where taking everything from him. His precious mate his beautiful home. His new friends injured Cassie's mind was made up. This was war and he was a soldier who would now follow only his mate's commands. The very sky crackled as Castiel Screamed loudly golden energy surrounding him his eyes narrowed. The anger seeped through him pouring strength into him. His hair lengthened his clothing rippled before shredding the power was too much for them. Then in the middle of it came an electrical voice. "_Initiating Legendary energy lock down... "_ Castiel's eyes widened his own mother was forcing his body to lock it's self using the power of his gems. Floating down Castiel stood wide eyed facing 17 who dropped down landing."Don't you hate it when others who think they have your best interests at heart step in? I might even spare you.. The look on your face alone makes me pity you. All that power and nothing to do with it."

Castiel's eyes teared up as the Android reached out running one hand down his face "...You want so bad to harm me don't you? Why can't you?"

"...My mother..He wants to keep me from Rampaging and harming innocent people.." Twin streams of liquid streamed down his cheeks the Android's hand wiping them away.

"..How stupid..He's leaving you defenseless in front of an executioner.." The Android drew closer almost enchanted by those scared red eyes before Doctor Myu spoke"17 what are you doing?! Finish him off!"

17 hesitated almost comically before speaking"Why? He didn't have anything to do with what happened to you..Nor is he a threat.."

"Because you fool if he powers up he could destroy the planet! We want to keep the planet we just want to kill Goku!"

Castiel spoke quietly "Why do you serve him? Why have you done horrible acts like this...Wasn't 18 your sister?" Slowly Castiel's hands moved resting on the Android's chest who stared at him curiously. Why wasn't this Saiyan attacking him? A sad smile coming before Castiel spoke" 17 was it? Your Stronger then Myu..So why?"

"What?! I'm...Stronger then.." The Android stared before Castiel's hands rose brushing back a few strands of long black hair"...What are you doing?!"

Castiel smiled gently"Your hair...It's the same color as mine..I just wondered if it was getting in your way so you couldn't see the truth.."

17 stared completely caught off guard by this. What was this? What was this Saiyan doing to him?! Castiel made no sudden movements simply brushing back the Android's hair behind his ears making the other go red"Stop that!"

"Stop what? Would you rather I harmed you? I'd rather not it's stupid. Why are you even fighting? Because he told you to?" Castiel put his hands on his own hips speaking.

"You have a lot of nerve Killing Krillin you know that?! And what about the others? Goten Trunks? They didn't do a thing to you! Especially those two Goten wasn't even born and Trunks was just a baby!" Castiel's temper was legendary even Kakarot feared his mate when he got going.

17 blinked then stared amusedly before speaking"They attacked me.."

"Because you were hurting them! You listen to me you big over grown bully...You quit hurting people! There's no reason for it! You have no right!" 17 stood staring at Castiel before his eyes widened. "Right? Bully...Am I...A bully?"

"Yes! Your a gigantic bully! Picking on innocent people shame on you!"

Castiel glared at 17 before the Doctor spoke" 17 He's manipulating you! Don't let him get the final word in!"

"...Where's your pride? Mine's standing right there tall and proud..Both of them." Castiel pointed to Vegeta and Kakarot who blinked at one another before speaking."Their mine both of them.." Castiel ripped his collar showing the bite marks on each shoulder.

17 was fascinated by this strange thing his fingers brushing over the prince's mark who growled loudly before Kakarot spoke" No Vegeta he's not hurting him...He's..curious.."

"Well he better get his hands off of whats ours before I knock him through a building!"

"No look harder Vegeta..He's showing an emotion...Castiel is making him show emotions..I think I see what he's doing let it go for now.."

Vegeta glared but seeing as Kakarot was the true mate he could do nothing but watch. Castiel was silent letting himself be touched before he spoke."You don't have to harm people you know..You could be better then that.."

17's eyes looked to Castiel before Myu spoke"Impudent Saiyan get away from my creation!"

"NO! He has a right just like me! I was created to be a tool of war and my mother saved me! He doesn't have to listen to you if he doesn't want to you wrinkly old coot!" Castiel glared clenching his hands continuing to speak."You are nothing more then a bitter old manipulating old coot! You ruined so many innocent lives including this young man's life.."

17 blinked staring at Castiel before the young Saiyan spoke to him as well."Please 17 you have human emotion! You pitied me when I was locked up because you know what it feels like..My claim marks made you curious when you saw them.. You have Human emotion why deny them?!"

17 was torn suddenly two ways, one part of him did feel and it confused him. The other was cold and calculating he didn't know what to do. Then suddenly Castiel's arms went around his neck 17's eyes widened as the saiyan spoke."...You don't have to listen to that man... He might have created you, but your alive too.." Slowly 17's arms curled around Castiel tightly hugging the Saiyan to him his head resting on Castiel's.

These emotions didn't cripple him it was the computer part of him that didn't know what to do. He hated having to listen to Myu's words the programing suddenly breaking apart allowing for coherent thought finally. 17 holding Castiel with one arm brought up his hand gathering energy for an attack. It was not leveled at the Saiyans though it was leveled at Myu who looked startled. 17 glared speaking loudly"No one controls me old man not even you!" With that he fired off the shot disintegrating Myu's body in an instant. Vegeta and Kakarot stood quietly before watching 17 release Castiel who brought his hands up resting them on the Android's face"...Your not a bully any more..But if I catch you hurting any one innocent I'll sic my mates and your sister on you.."

"...What about Krillin..Isn't that what her husband's name was?"

"Yes well we have ways of getting around that..."

17 nodded before stepping back"Alright.. If you ever need help..Look me up..Nice communicator by the way..."

Castiel raised one brow as the Android winked then flew off silently. Vegeta and Kakarot ran over to Castiel checking him over making the youngest of the three roll his eyes amusedly at his overly protective mates before Kakarot returned to his child form once more."Oh man... We really need to time that..."

Castiel chuckled speaking"It's fine Kaka-chan.. We have a new mate he'll take care of me when you can not and you can take care of me when he can not..Let's go..Round up those dragon balls and make a wish..That is what we need to do right? Wish back Krillin and repair the damage that this little fight caused?"

Author's note: There after a few months of no work I finally FINALLY turned something out.. I'll try and update other stories but I can't promise anything I had to dig deep for this one... But surprise surprise I now have an Android 17 muse... Joy...

As always I don't own it I'm just borrowing it the only thing I own is the concept of Cassie. All others belong to their respective owners..


End file.
